New Life's Drabbles!
by jasblue97
Summary: Drabbles from my story New Life. YOU the reader can tell me what to write, no matter how dark, or how fluffy! It will be wirtten! Rating may change depending on the requests I get.
1. Chapter 1

**Jas: OK, this is the first chapter for New Life's drabbles! This is a crossover one! If you have not seen the Gravitation anime, DO NOT READ! You will not know anyone in this chapter! Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's get to the disclaimer, and then the drabble! I OWN NOTHING! No, not even Gravitation. Although that would be awesome. Anyway, on with the show!**

Had you asked Eiri Yuki if a couple hours earlier if he would have a five year old girl sleeping on his couch, he would've most like called you an idiot, and walked away. Now, if you had added that it was _Akihiko Usami's _adopted daughter that was sleeping on his couch, his answer probably would've been much different. Yuki stared at the girl as she slept soundly.

She was small, and fragile looking, almost as if she was made of glass. Her long curly hair was the color of chocolate, and went almost to her waist. Her skin was tan, telling him she probably wasn't oriental. He glared slightly at her, and thought back to his earlier conversation with the girl's father.

_**Earlier that morning…..**_

"_YYYYYYYYUUUUUUKKKKKIIIII!" The blond man sighed as he heard his younger lover burst into the room. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Wake up!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his shrill voice, he saw the lump under the blankets, and crept up beside the bed. "Yuuuuuuuuuki!" He pounced on it. _

"_Brat! I'm trying to sleep!" The novelist yelled, trying to get the pinkett off of his back. "What the hell do you want!"_

"_There's someone on the phone for you!" The singer said, ignoring the man's annoyed glare, "Come on! They said it was important!"_

"_WHO!" The blonde yelled._

"_Some guy named Akihiko." _

_Eiri froze slightly. It had been almost a year since he had heard from his old college friend. It wasn't that they had left on bad terms or anything; they just failed to keep in touch, was all. Not that he really saw the need, if anything really happened, Takahiro or Kamijou would call him and tell him right away. So, it was rare he actually got a call from the man himself. Must really be important. _

_Yuki got up, his brat still clinging to his side, but, he was used to the extra weight, he went into the living room and picked up the phone where Shuichi left it. "Hello?" He said, into the phone._

"_Eiri, nice to hear from you ag- LUNA! Get down from there!" Yuki pulled the phone away and looked at it quickly, _What the hell?_ "Sorry about that," Akihiko apologized, "Children are a handful, how are you? I'm pretty sure I just talked a little to your little lover," Yuki rolled his eyes as he heard the smirk in the man's voice, and pulled out a cigarette, "Isn't he the lead singer of some band or something?"_

"_Yes, actually," Yuki mumbled, blowing out the smoke, and trying to said singer off, "But, I'm pretty sure you didn't just call to talk about me, what do you want?"_

_His glare became harder as he heard the man laugh; just what the hell was he planning? "Well, you see, I have some business I have to attend to nearby, but, the hotel I was planning on staying at is fully booked, so, they have no rooms. My editor will skin me if she finds out, so, can I stay at your place for a couple days?"_

"_No." Was the blonde's blunt reply._

"_Bu-"_

"_I said no, Akihiko." Yuki repeated, his eye twitching slightly, "I already have enough on my plate without adding you and some brat to the mix."_

"_Actually, it would be two brats." The man on the other end muttered. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing," Usagi lied quickly, "Anyway, I think I have a way to convince you to let me stay." The smirk was almost visible through the phone. _

"_Oh yeah?" Yuki said, unconvinced, "How?"_

"_You owe me."_

_The words made the man curse loudly. "Damn it! I almost forgot about that! I was hoping you would!"_

_The laugh coming through the phone made Yuki's blood boil. "Oh, an author never forgets." The older laughed, "Anyway, you owe me, and I know you Yuki, so, when's good time for me to come over?"  
><em> 

_**Present….**_

Yuki growled slightly at the memory, and heard someone chuckle behind him, "What? You're still upset about that?" Akihiko asked, walking over to the couch.

Yuki glared at him, "Shut up," He growled.

"Uh, Eiri-sensei," He turned and his glare at the burnet in his kitchen, making Misaki flinch, and Eiri earned a glare himself. "I-I wa-was wondering, a-are you or Shindo-san a-allergic to an-anything?" He asked, shakily.

"You're cooking?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Y-yes," Misaki nodded, and explained hurriedly, "I thought it would make up for us intruding on you and Shindo-san!" He said, quickly, trying to explain his actions.

Yuki sighed, and shook his head, "No. We're not."

"O-ok, I'll make some stew than." Misaki hurried into the kitchen, and began making dinner, "Usagi-san! Why don't you take Luna to the bedroom, so she doesn't wake up!" He called to his lover.

"Alright," The silver haired author called back. He lifted the girl up, trying not to wake her, but, the girl yawned, and Yuki was surprised to see large lilac eyes.

"Daddy?" She mumbled, rubbing her large eyes.

"Huh?" Yuki said, looking to her father, "When did you become a father?"

"Quite some time ago, Misaki found her, and we took her in." He shrugged.

Luna stared at the man intently, before looking up at her daddy and asking, "Where's Papa?"

"In the kitchen!" Misaki called to them. Luna smiled, and ran in.

"So, how long is this going to take?" Yuki asked, "I want you out as soon as possible."

Usagi laughed, and sat down, taking out a smoke, and lighting it up, "Well, a week at the most, I promise,"

Yuki snorted, "I trust your promises are just about as much as I trust the brat in the kitchen." He mumbled, lowly. Usagi-san didn't understand the comparison, but, decided to probably wasn't a good thing.

The only reason Yuki even took the three in at all was because he owed Akihiko a big favor. You see, the first novel Eiri had ever written was submitted and the company really actually liked it, but, he had been a bit young. Had Akihiko not put in a good word, he probably would've had had to wait a couple more years. So, when he found out, Yuki promised that he'd repay the man one way or another.

This was the 'another.'

"Oh, and I have one request,"

"What now?" Eiri growled, almost about to bite his smoke in half.

"Can one of you watch Luna while Misaki and I are working? I know it's a bit of a stretch, but, I'd rather not take her to those parties. She's very….shy, and doesn't like big crowds."

"Why would that be?" The blonde asked, showing vague interest.

"She's was abused." The words made the man freeze. "Her mother died when she was a baby, we have no idea who her real father is, or was, but, she was taken away by some man, and he abused her. So, I'm asking, actually, more like ordering," His lilac eyes narrowed dangerously, "Be nice to her, or you'll regret it." He growled.

Yuki nodded, understanding why the man was so protective. "Fine." He took another long drag of his smoke before crushing it out, and saying, " But if you hurt Shuichi, I'll hurt you."

_**The next morning…..**_

Luna stared up at the huge building that her Daddy NG records or, something like that. She was a little scared, neither her Papa or Daddy were with her, and the grip on the hand she was holding tightened. Shuichi looked down at the little girl, and smiled softly, and said, "Hey, don't be afraid Luna, your big brother Shuichi will protect you, alright?"

Luna smiled, and nodded. The second these two met the previous night, they had hit it off. It was kinda of funny really, they weren't really all that alike, what with Luna being a bit more withdrawn in a new setting, and Shuichi never ever getting down from his permeate sugar high. But, strangle enough they got along very well, and Shuichi even told Luna to call him her big brother.

Something that made Misaki laugh.

The pinkett picked the little girl up, and carried her toward the building, she stared at everything with her large, lilac eyes, and, although the questions ran through her brain, she stayed very silent. Shuichi asked, "You nervous?"

She nodded quickly, and looked back to the building, "You work here?" She got a nod, and asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a singer, for the band Bad Luck." He said, happily.

"Hey! Papa listens to that band sometimes!" Luna cheered happily. "You have a really pretty voice!" She said.

Shuichi smiled hugely, and hugged the girl a little, "Why thank you! I'm happy to have such a cute little fan." Luna blushed, and laughed slightly.

"Shuichi!" The young man turned at the voice of his best friend. "Oh, hey, who's this?" Hiro said as he ran up to him. "You and Yuki finally decided to adopt, did you?" He smirked.

"Nooooooooo!" Shuichi almost whined, "This is Luna! Yuki's friend is staying over for work, and she's with him." He placed Luna on the ground, and Hiro kneeled so he was at her level.

"Hey, Luna," He smiled, kindly, "My name's Hiroshi, but, you can call me Hiro, alright?"

Luna smiled shyly, and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Hiro." Her voice was timid and soft.

Hiro smiled, and looked to Shuichi, "She's staying for the day?"

"Yeah, bother her parents had to work, and I didn't want to leave her all alone with Yuki," the singer explained, "So, I brought her!"

Hiro smiled and said, "Cool, always nice to meet new people."

"Shuichi! Hiro!" Both men looked up, and saw Suguru running up to them, "Come on, we have to start practice." Luna hid slightly behind Shuichi's leg front the boy, and he didn't seem to even notice her, and even if he did, he didn't care.

"Fine, fine, lemme just find someone to watch Luna for a bit, ok?" Shuichi asked, "Actually," he smiled, "Luna, come on, you'll get to hear us play live instead." Luna smiled, and followed the pinkett to the studio.

The minute the door swung open, Shuichi found himself at the wrong end of a magnum. "You're late. Again." A certain gun crazed American growled lowly to the singer.

Shuichi laughed nervously, "C-come on, K, it's only five minutes at the most."

"Try half an hour,"

"Er….oh, sorry about that, I just had something I nee-"

"Leave Shuichi alone!" They all heard, and saw Luna try and kick the blonde. K looked down at the small burnet and found a pair of lilac eyes glaring up at him. "He didn't do anything!"

The silence that filled the air was so thick, you probably could've cut it with a knife.

Suddenly, a loud, joy filled noise filled the air. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw it was K laughing. Luna suddenly found herself being lifted in the air, and saw K had done so. "You, my little friend, have a very promising life in being a manager, would you be interested?"

Luna chuckled, and shook her head, "No, thank you, my Daddy and Papa would probably bbe very upset." She giggled.

K picked up two very important words, and automatically thought, "So, Yuki and Shuichi finally adopted, did they? THAT'LL MAKE GREAT PUBLICITY FOR THE BAND!"

Shuichi finally spoke up, "K! Nooooooo! Luna's not our daughter, I'm just watching her for the day, is all!"

K seemed a bit disappointed, but nodded, and placed Luna back on the ground, "Fine, you guys start playing."

_**Half an hour later….**_

"Um….K, I'm hungry." Luna told the gun loving manager.

"Shuichi is still playing, can you wait a little while?"

Her growling stomach answered for her.

K sighed, and pulled his wallet out, "Here," He handed her some money, "There's a machine down the hall, get as much as you like."

Luna nodded, took the money, and left the room, as soon as the door shut; the five year old realized she had no idea where to go. Her eye twitched a bit in irritation. _Baka American, _She thought as she started walking down the hall, _He could've at least told me _where _down the hall was. _She sighed, _Looks like I'm gonna be searching for a bit. _

Despite the front Luna put on for everyone, she was still the smart aleck little girl that Usagi and Misaki knew and loved. She hardly acted as such in public much anymore, seeing as how she had no real need to do so. She actually somewhat enjoyed being that naïve little girl everyone thought her out to be. She no longer had to come up with responses that actually made sense, or have to really act mature.

Although, times like the present one, she really wished she didn't act.

She sighed again and continued forward, _Next time, I'm gonna ask to go to work with Daddy, _She thought, _At least I can have some fun than. _The young girl looked around, making sure to keep track of doors, paintings and such that hung in the hall so she wouldn't get lost. She turned the corner, and stopped when she saw a two men walking down the hall, one burnet and one blonde with a hat on. She cocked her head the side, and remembered seeing posters of the burnet in the hall ways, and one picture somewhere for the blonde.

Were they singers? Artists? Workers? Luna couldn't be sure, all she knew was that she probably should turn around and walk back to the studio, and just wait for Shuichi to finish recording instead of getting lost in the hall ways.

Apparently, God was against her.

Luna stopped when she felt something touch her shoulder, she looked back, and saw a raven haired man with glasses, he had a nervous smile, and looked like he was trying not to scare the young girl in front of him.

Too bad Luna had a faint heart.

The young girl squeaked, and fell back on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Her heart was racing, and she was scared stiff. Damn her past guardian, this was _his_ entirefault. She never would scare so easily if that bastard hadn't done what he had to her. She stared at the man, fearful tears gathering in her eyes, as she shook slightly.

Suddenly, a bunny was blocking her view.

She blinked, her tears drying almost immediately. Suddenly, the burnet was above her, smiling. "HI!" She flinched at his loud words. "My name's Ryuichi, and this is Mr. Bear!" He said, holding up the rabbit.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "But isn't he a rabbit?"

"That's the point!" Ryuichi exclaimed.

"Ryuichi, maybe we should allow our small friend to stand, and introduce herself." The blonde said, calmly. "Hello, little one," He smiled kindly at her, and lifted her on to her feet, "My name's Touma,"

Luna gave a shy smile, and said, "My name's Luna." She said, softly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Luna, may I ask what you're doing here without any adult supervision?"

Luna held back the snort she wanted so badly to make, _I'm more worried about the guy with the stuffed rabbit. I mean, he seems nice, but kinda out there. I've heard both their names before, Yuki had been yelling at Shuichi about some guy named Touma, I think._ She thought long and hard and suddenly it came to her, "You're the president!" She exclaimed, out loud.

Touma Seguchi smiled kindly, "That I am, but, you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh," She looked down embarrassed, "I'm here with Mr. Shuichi and he's working right now. I got hungry, K told me to go and find the machine. The thing is, he didn't tell me _where _the machine was, so I kinda got lost. Sorry," She laughed nervously.

The president smiled, "It's quite alright, K use dot be my manager, and I know he can sometimes leave out important information when it comes to something other than the band. Don't worry, Ryuichi, let's take Luna to get something to eat, and then take her back to the recording studio Bad Luck it stationed in, what to you say?"

"Yea! Let's eat!" The man ran off with his bunny, leaving the other two behind.

Luna had only one thought at the moment, _This guy is crazier than Daddy. _

_**A couple hours later…..**_

Shuichi was frantic. He couldn't find Luna _anywhere, _and he was extremely worried (which was a strange emotion for Hiro to see on his best friends face). "Crap! Crap! Crrraapppp!" The singer yelled, opening and closing doors as he searched. "Yuki's gonna kill me! And then Akihiko-san and Misaki-san are gonna kill me! WAAAAA!" The pink haired boy burst into tears.

Hiro sighed, and patted his friend on the back, and said, "Don't worry, Shuichi, Luna will be just fine. She's a smart girl, she probably went downstairs to wait for us."

The younger was quickly back on his feet and he nodded, "You're right Hiro! She's probably down stairs right now!" He was gone in a flash.

"You're pretty good at that." K noted. "Even Yuki has a hard time cheering that kid up."

Hiro shrugged, "What can I say? It's a talent you have to have when dealing with Shuichi Shindo." He said, and went to follow his friend, "We better catch up to him, he's probably gonna tear the place down just looking for Luna."

"LUNA!" Shuichi cried when he saw the little girl sitting at a table eating. The girl was half tackled into a hug "YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!"

"Shu," She gasped "Cant…..breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" He released her quickly. Luna gasped for breath, and Shuichi asked, "Are you alright?"

Luna smiled, and nodded, "Uh huh! Touma-san and Ryuichi-san found me, and brought down here to eat." She said.

Touma smiled, and said, "She's quite the young girl, Shuichi,"

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi glomped the young singer in a hug.

"Thanks guys, I was really worried about her," Shuichi admitted. "I don't know how to thank you." He laughed.

"How about you get at least a thousand people at your next concert, and we'll consider it even," The president smiled.

Shuichi knew this was no problem, seeing as how their concerts were always packed with fans. "Deal!"

"Luna!" Everyone turned, and saw Misaki coming up to them. The burnet ran over, and smiled, "Thanks for taking care of her, Shuichi, Usa- I mean, Akihiko and I really appreciate it," He smiled, and Luna ran to her Papa.

"Papa!" She cheered, and hugged the college students legs, "Guess what? I met the president, and the singer from the band Nittle Grasper!"

Misaki smiled, "I can see that," He looked to the two other men, "I hope she didn't bother you guys, she's kinda a hand full sometimes," he admitted.

"No, not at all," Touma said, shaking his head and smiling kindly. "She's quite an interesting girl, she's very sweet,"

Misaki smiled, and nodded his thanks, than looked to Shuichi, "Thanks again, I'll see you later."

"Bye guys!" Luna called as they walked away.

_**Later that night…**_

"So, what did you _really _do all day?" Misaki asked Luna as he bathed her.

She smirked, and said, "Well, I really did go to the recording room, but, I got hungry, and their manager said to go and get some food from a machine. I got lost cause the American didn't give me good directions, I bumped into Touma and Ryuichi and they took me to get something to eat while we waited for Shuichi to realize I was missing."

Misaki chuckled, and said, "You're too mischievous for your own good, you know that, right?"

Luna smiled, and nodded, "Of course I do. Or else I'd be lost in the world."

Misaki chuckled again, and both thought.

_This is going to be a really long week. _

**Jas: That's it. For now. If any of you guys have ideas for what else can go on while these three are visiting Yuki and Shuichi just send it in! I'll be sure to do a chapter!**

**Ok, I'm gonna re-do the rules, mainly because I feel that it's probably the right thing to do at this point. **

**PLEASE REREAD THEM! I ADDED ANOTHER RULE!**

**1: You can make it any time in any of their lives, so, if you want to have Luna and Kasai as teenagers, I'll write them as teenagers! If you want to see their lives as babies, I'll write them as babies! Anything you want! **

**2: If you guys want cross overs to other animes, pm me about those first, I am planning on making the first chapter a cross over with the anime Gravitation, you'll see what I mean when you read it, it'll be pretty funny. **

**3: I'd rather not do dark drabbles, but, like I said, it's up to you. If you do want to do a darker one, you'll need to be a bit more specific about what you want for the chapter, I'm not really good at dark things.**

**4: if you want smut, than it's smut you shall get. But, I have to warn you, I suck at them.**

**5: If you all see a drabble you like, you can request a continuation of it, it doesn't matter if you or another person came up with the original idea, it can, and if you want, will be done. You just have to come up with what will happen in that chapter. **

**Jas: OH! ONE MORE THING! I've been getting people asking if Hiroki, Nowaki and Kasai are allowed to be in here. OF COURSE THEY ARE! Egotist is actually my favorite couple. But, I digress, now, hit the review button and tell me what you all think!**


	2. Chance Entouners

**Jas: yea, chapter 2! I am so happy!**

**Misaki: I'd rather you'd do the disclaimer than cheer!**

**Jas: *sigh* Fine! I don't own anything! Other than my OCs. You're such a kill joy Misaki.**

**Misaki: just shut up, and tell them who's idea this chapter is.**

**Jas: oh yea! Well, I'd like to thank luluiscrazy for this one! They had sent this one in before I even had this story posted, that's what I like. I have to give a tiny warning, a tiny bit dark. Not enough for anyone for really worry though, oh, and as always, a perverted rabbit. XD Other than that, that's it for this chapter. **

_**Chance encounters.**_

"Mi-sa-ki!" Was the only thing the college student heard before he was pounced on, and dragged to the floor by his lover.

"AH! Usagi-san!" He yelled, "The waters on! Let me go!"

"But I'm out of my Misaki, I refuse to work until I get my refill." The lazy author said, nuzzling his young lover's neck.

"Luna's still here though!" Misaki said, thrashing around in a feeble attempt to get free. This is the _last_ thing he wanted the young girl to see this early in the morning. "U-Usagi-san!" He cried when he felt his lover lick his neck. "S-stop!"

"You mouth is saying no, but, your body is saying yes," The silver haired man whispered in his ear. "Just give up, Misaki."

"Whacta guys doing?"

Both lovers froze for a second, then, Misaki looked up, and saw Luna standing there, Toma standing beside her, his head cocked to the side. The young girl was rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand, and clutching her stuffed animal with the other. She looked adorable.

Misaki pushed his rabbit off, and hurriedly stood up. "Morning Luna!" He said, laughing nervously. "How do you feel?" He asked, picking her up, and rushing to set her at the table.

"M'tired," She slurred, looking like she was about to pass out once again at the table. Misaki smiled, and chuckled a bit. She was going to be a lot like his lover when she was older. She barely got out of bed as it was now.

He shuddered at the thought of when she'd become a teenager. Horrible.

"So, what are you thinking about doing today?" Misaki asked his large rabbit.

The silver haired man sighed, and said, "Avoiding the she-devil for as long as I can." Luna soft giggle from the words, made the man smirk behind the rim of his glass. "So, what about you and Luna? Any plans?"

Misaki thought about it, "Not really, I do have to go to the University though, I have Lit. class," he glared a bit, "Then, I have to go to and get some food for dinner, Luna doesn't have school today, some memorial day or something for the school," he shrugged.

"Can I go to and play with Kasai! Please!" The chocolate haired girl begged, giving her papa and father big puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Luna," Usagi sighed, "But, Nowaki and Hiroki are working all day, so, Kasai is staying with another friend."

"AW!" She pouted, making both men chuckle slightly.

"I'll take you out later tonight, alright?" Misaki said, "We can come with me to get some groceries or something,"

"YAY!" She cheered.

Both men chuckled once again.

_**Later at the University.**_

Misaki yawned as he walked out the building. He brushed the side of his head, and sighed; the devil teacher had thrown a book at his head, and barely missed the target by half an inch. He shivered a bit; that had been a _really _close call. Even Sempai had moved two seats away from the younger man.

Misaki walked out of the grounds, and took a long breath, he still had to go shopping, go home, clean, cook, and then struggle to put Luna to bed. Oh, and that didn't even include all the energy he had to put into pushing his lover off.

Suddenly, the young man hit something large, and fell back on his butt, "Ouch," He groaned. He looked over to glare at whatever it was he hit, and saw it was pair of legs, "AH! I-I'm so sorry!" He stood and bowed, not even looking up at the person to see who it was. "I-I didn't mean to run into you!" He said, hurriedly.

"You'll be sorry about a lot more when I'm done with you," the young boy's eyes widened at the voice. He looked up in horror, and saw the one person who actually made his blood boil.

"You're Luna's past guardian," He growled, and attempted to take a step back. He was suddenly swung around and pinned to the wall. He let out a yelp of pain as he collided against the wall. He glared up at the man, and struggled under his hands, "Let me go!" He yelled. "Let me go!"

"Ah ah," he chuckled, "Don't think so, young man, you took my little brat away, so, I think I'll take something of yours," He punched Misaki in the stomach, and the boy was winded. He coughed, and sputtered, gasping for breath. "Hmmm, that's a nice look on your pretty face," The man smirked.

Misaki tensed as his fist came back up again, and hit him right in the chest. Misaki was able to let out a small cry of pain, before the man covered his mouth with his large hand. "Shh, don't want someone interrupting us, now, do we?" His attacker growled.

Misaki felt terror fill his chest as the man lifted his hand once more. He closed his eyes tightly, expected the next blow to come. Which it never did.

"Let him go. Now."

Emerald eyes flew open when he saw Hiroki standing behind the man, looking more pissed off then he had ever seen the man before. He ripped Misaki's attacker away from his body. He punched the man swiftly in his face, Misaki winced when he heard a bone snap somewhere in the man's face. Not that he felt bad about it.

Hiroki hit the man several times, making sure he was bloody and bruised, and growled, lowly, "Leave. Now, before I fucking kill you,"

The man glared at the Professor before running off; running away like the coward he was. Hiro-san turned to his least favorite student, "Are you alright, Misaki?" He asked, holding out his hand to help the boy up.

"Y-yea." He said, holding his stomach a bit to try and stop the pain. "Sorry about that, sensei," he smiled slightly, "I-I didn't mean to cause you any trouble," He said, a sheepish smile on his face.

The man rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Baka, you should be more worried about yourself, and not that you were an 'inconvenience'. Which you _weren't_ by the way." He added hastily. He noticed Misaki's pained look, and sighed, "Come with me, I'll ask Nowaki to check you out."

The burnet shook his head, "Thanks, but, you've already done so much, Sensei," He smiled sheepishly, "I don't want to be any more of a burden to you, thank you so much. Later!" He called, grabbed his bag, and ran off toward the store.

Hiroki sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Idiot boy." He mumbled, but, let it go and walked back to his classroom; no point in chasing after someone who doesn't want to be found; was there?

Misaki rushed to the store, grabbed the many things he would need for dinner, and tried very hard to ignore the pain in his chest and stomach, it was beginning to really hurt now. He winced as he tried to reach for a bag on a top shelf.

As he picked out things he knew Luna and Usagi-san would like, he suddenly realized that once Usagi-san found out about his injury, the rabbit would be more than upset. Actually he'd probably go on a murder rampage when he did find out. Misaki paled a lot more than he already was.

Usagi-san was going to kill everyone.

And probably lock Misaki away somewhere.

He shivered at the thought, but sighed, and made the long walk home.

_**Later that night…..**_

Misaki was cleaning the dishes, and trying not to flinch every time he raised his arms to high. He had been pretty lucky so far that Usagi-san hadn't jumped him yet. Luna had been a bit upset that she didn't get to shopping with Misaki, so, Akihiko decided to play with her and Toma for a bit to keep her happy.

This was a blessing in disguise really. The old perverted rabbit hardly ever let Misaki walk into the house without being jumped. And in the boy's current condition, he'd probably end up screaming a bit when Usagi-san hugged him. His chest was bruised that badly.

"Alright," He called when he finished the dishes, "Luna! It's time for bed!"

"AW!" She complained, "But Papa!"

"No, time to sleep, actually," The young man looked to the clock, "It's way past your bed time,"

Luna sighed, but stood up, with her puppy behind her, "Ok, fine." She went up to her room, and Usagi-san smirked when her door clicked shut.

"Oh Mi-sa-ki," He sang, slowly walking up behind the boy. "You never did give me a proper greeting when you returned home earlier." He told his adorable uke.

"Y-you were busy with Luna," Misaki answered, a bit shakily. Usagi noticed, and took it as a sign that Misaki didn't want to be molested at the moment.

He almost laughed at the thought, he'd change his little uke's mind _very_ quickly.

He took a step forward, and caused Misaki to step back. This continued until Misaki hit the cough and fell back, lying face up. The perverted author laughed, and lend carefully over Misaki, not wanting to crush his lover under his weight, "Come on, Misaki, give up fighting, you know you want to," he breathed into the burnet's ear.

While Misaki could hear the words, he didn't _understand _them. The pain from his bruises was killing him. When he hit the couch, it caused pain to ripple through his small body. He shivered a bit when Usagi-san's hot breath trailed down to his neck, and licked him. The pleasure was making the pain dwindle away slowly. But he was still smart enough to try and fight back.

"U-Usagi-san," He whispered, out of pain or pleasure he wasn't sure at this point, "S-stop,"

"Oh, come on Misaki, don't worry, Luna's probably asleep right now anyway. Besides, I need my refill of my beautiful Mi-sa-ki," His rabbit purred in his ear.

Suddenly, a cry of pain filled the air.

Usagi-san's eyes widened quickly when he saw it was _Misaki _crying out in pain. "M-Misaki," he whispered, softly, "W-what's wrong?" he was panicking, _Did I do this? What could I have done? I only put a little more weight on his chest…..was it too much?_

Misaki hadn't meant to cry out like that, but, when Akihiko suddenly laid more weight on to his chest, he saw red. He was panting now, trying to get his breathing under control, and not scream again. He knew his lover was in the dark, and probably freaking out, but, he wanted to at least be semi-calm when he explained what happened.

Usagi-san placed a hand on Misaki's chest, in an attempt to calm him down, and he flinched again. The writer quickly put two and two together. His lavender eyes narrowed, and he carefully lifted his lover's shirt up, making sure not to touch him again. What he saw, angered and worried him.

His Misaki's perfect body was covered with large, ugly purple and black marks. His tan skin had been bruised badly, and judging by the coloring, it was very recent.

"Misaki," The author growled out, "What is this? WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" He demanded, making his lover flinch again.

"I-it was an accident," he lied, quickly, sitting up as his seme did. "I-I fell! That's right! I fell when I was walkin-"

"Don't lie to me Misaki!" Akihiko yelled, "Tell me now!"

Misaki's large green eyes filled with regret and he looked down, "I-it was Luna' past guardian, father, whatever the hell he was to her!" He yelled. Then calmed down, and looked at his lap, "He was outside of the University, and cornered me when I tried to get away. H-he hit me a couple times, b-but Sensei stopped him before he could do anything to bad."

Akihiko's eyes were full of pure rage, "Did he touch you anywhere else?" he growled, "if he did, I'm going to hunt that bastard down, and ki-"

"NO!" Misaki suddenly cried, and grabbed his lover's arm. Usagi-san's eyes widened a bit when he saw the tears in the younger's eyes. "Don't go after him! Please!"

"Misaki," the older whispered, shocked.

Misaki looked down once again, and whispered, "W-when I saw it was him, I was so s-scared." He admitted. "When he started hitting me, all I could think of was for someone to come and save me, I was scared I was going to actually die," more tears ran down his face as he looked up at the author, who was still in shock, "I don't want Usagi-san to get hurt! Please! I'd let that happen over and over again until the day I die, just as long as Usagi-san is safe! So, please!" he buried his face into his seme's chest, "Don't go."

Akihiko Usami had never seen his reaction from his lover before. It was almost…scary. But, he knew Misaki needed him right, now, and sure as hell wasn't going to leave him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man, and pulled him into his lap. "I won't go, Misaki," he whispered to him, "I promise I won't."

For a moment, all was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was Misaki's shaky breathing. But, then, the front door slammed shut.

Akihiko swung around quickly, ready to protect his lover in a second, but, he saw that room behind him was empty. Misaki looked around as well, "What was that?" He whispered, semi-afraid that _man_ would be there.

"I'm not sure," His rabbit admitted. "It looked like someone _left _not enter-" He cut himself off, his eyes widening as he realized what had just happened. "Luna!" He yelled, jumping up quickly, and pulling Misaki with him.

The door to the young girl's room was wide open. They rushed to see if she was there; but, it was empty.

"She must've heard us," Misaki whispered, suddenly feeling weak. "She ran away,"

The author nodded, "She feels as if you getting hurt is her fault," he ground out. "Come on, Misaki," he grabbed the younger's hand, "We have to find her."

_**With Luna…**_

The young girl lend back against the wall, and slid to the ground, panting. Her large lilac eyes scanned the snowy area she had run into. It wasn't an alley, she had enough experience to remember to stay out of those at this time of night. It helped that Toma growled every time they walked past one.

But, no, Luna was sitting against a large building, it looked to be a convince store actually. Her spot was hidden by the large boxes the owners had piled up around the back. This was actually a spot Luna knew well, it was the spot Misaki had found her.

The young girl's breath created small white clouds in her face as she tried to get her breathing under control, it was pretty cold, this time of year, and it was bad for the small girl to have left without a jacket. She felt kind of foolish for just running off with out grabbing any clothes or anything, the only thing she had enough sense to bring was Toma.

She shivered, and pulled her knees to her chin, and wrapped her arms around herself. _It's all my fault Papa is hurt_, she thought as she rested her head on her knees. _If I had never come into the picture, I'm sure Daddu and Papa would've made in life just perfectly fine. Papa never would've even known about __**him**__ and never would've gotten hurt. _

Toma whined slightly, and nuzzled his young master's arm softly. Luna looked up, and smiled sadly, "Don't worry, Toma," She whispered, petting his snout, "I've dealt with this weather before, we'll make it. We just gotta stick together. I made it ok for about three weeks," she explained, "I had learned quite a bit for all that. So, don't worry, I'll make sure we don't starve, or get sick…or die….." she added as an afterthought.

The dog whined again, and laid beside her, trying to offer her some of his own warmth to protect her from the cold. She smiled softly, and laid against the dog. She snuggled against his fur, and let the weariness she was suffering from drift her to sleep. "This is for the better," she whispered, and fell asleep.

_**A couple hours later….**_

Usagi-san sighed in relief when his daughter finally opened his eyes. It had taken them about half an hour to find the girl, and when they did, she was almost blue from the cold, and would've died had she been out there any longer.

Nowaki had said she'd recover fully, but, they wanted to keep her in the hospital for the night just to make sure. Misaki was currently knocked out in the bed beside his daughter's and Luna was just waking up.

The young girl rubbed her eyes, and looked around, "Daddy?" She whispered, confused, "I-I thought I left,"

The man sighed, and nodded, "You did, Misaki and I found you half an hour after you left." He placed his hand on his daughter's head, "Luna, why did you leave?" He asked.

Luna looked down, and whispered, "Papa was hurt because of me."

Akihiko sighed once again, wishing he could smoke, but, he pushed the urge away and said, "Luna, do _not_ blame yourself, understand? What happened to Misaki is not your fault, understand? Misaki and I know what that man can do, but, we don't care. We love you, Luna, and we want you to stay with us. Ok?"

Luna's eyes filled with tears, and she tackled her father in a hug, "Ok," she whispered her voice cracking a bit. "I'm sorry,"

Usagi-san smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry about it Luna," he whispered to her, "Just promise you'll never do this again, we were really worried."

She nodded, and buried her face into her father's chest, reminding Akihiko much of what Misaki had done only hours before, "I promise."

**Jas: I've had several people asking me what inspired Luna's character, and I think it's time I actually told you all. **

**Luna's character is based, heavily on this little girl that used to live in my neighborhood. I was only eight at the time when I first met her, so I don't remember her name, but, she was sweetest little girl I had ever met. She was beautiful too. But, her mother abused her heavily. She would come to my house to play (she was 4 or 5) and I'd see the bruises all over her body, and feel horrible about them, she even told me about how her mother had one time locked her in the car or two days, and only gave her a water bottle. **

**New Life is dedicated to that little girl. I honestly wish I had done something for her. New Life is the life that I know she **_**would've **_**lived had her mother never treated her horribly. I made this story in memory of this little girl, and in honor of any and all children that are suffering though mental, physical and emotional abuse. Please, to any one of you who have seen child abuse, PLEASE REPORT IT! That child will finally have a chance they hadn't had before. Please. Out of respect for those children, and that little girl who I loved like a little sister please report it.**

**Other than that little announcement, I'll be updating New Life soon, thank you all for reading, and in requests. **


End file.
